A Favor
by RavenWolf3
Summary: Clark asks Lana for a favor. Don't worry, it's not what you would think.


A Favor  
  
By RavenWolf  
  
  
  
Clark waited patiently at his table for Lana. The Talon was bustling, but he felt slightly annoyed that she hadn't gotten to him sooner. He was her friend, right? And it appeared she hadn't even noticed him yet.  
  
As soon as the thought was formed, Lana appeared, not a single hair out of place despite her hassled air. "Hi, Clark. What can I get you?" She gave him one of those wide, happy, sugary-sweet grins. The ones that used to turn him to jello.  
  
"Cappuccino. And actually, I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute."  
  
"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Not here. Privately."  
  
"Oh, okay. Hang on. I get off in about twenty minutes."  
  
Clark smiled at her, making sure to look up at her through his lashes. As Lana walked away, she licked her lips. Maybe Clark had finally gotten up the courage to ask her out. Mmm, and she would have that delectable body all to herself. And Chloe would have to back off. That bitch. Just because she wasn't dating Clark yet didn't mean that Lana Lang didn't have a claim on him. And that whore had completely ignored that and now they were together. Lana knew that once she really turned on the charm, though, Chloe would find herself dumped in a heartbeat, and Lana would retain her title as reining princess. Clark was already practically hers. He'd spent years crushing on her, and now it seemed her patience was about to pay off.  
  
After taking off her apron, she went into the bathroom to redo her make-up and brush her hair. Again.  
  
Clark sipped his cappuccino thoughtfully. When Lana came back, he stood up quickly, almost knocking over the chair. Careful, Clark. Don't overdo it. You don't want her to think you're *too* much of an idiot.  
  
Lex had just come in. He was holding a briefcase, and Clark assumed he was here to get some work done, as he had taken to doing. Clark had a sneaking suspicion that Lex just came to see him. After all, he seemed to show up every time Clark entered the Talon.  
  
He'd have loved to been able to chat with his best friend, but he had other things to attend to at this moment, namely, Lana. Lex saw him and waved. Clark gestured towards Lana and mouthed 'one minute'. Lex smirked. And checked out Clark's ass.  
  
Clark, not being as oblivious as everyone thought, licked his lips visibly, and bent over to pick up the napkin he'd dropped. He couldn't see it, but he assumed that Lex appreciated the view.  
  
"We can talk out back, okay, Clark?"  
  
"Sure, Lana." Clark allowed himself to be led out of the Talon and into the alley behind it. He appreciated the soft quiet for a moment, before he noticed Lana looking at him with interest.  
  
"Well, Clark, what is it?" She looked at him in that attentive way that made him wonder if she was too busy paying attention to know what he was even saying.  
  
"Lana, I have a favor to ask."  
  
"Anything. What do you need?" Lana practically purred. Her grin was genuine as she imagined all the ways he could phrase his next sentence. 'Lana, would you go on a date with me?' 'Lana, would you kiss me?' 'Lana, do you want to go to Homecoming with me?'  
  
"Lana, can I kiss you?"  
  
"Anything for a friend," she said in as seductive and husky a voice as she could muster. Not that it mattered. One taste of her and Clark would never look at another girl again. Being with Whitney, the dumb jock, had given her time to hone her kissing skills, not to mention learning what turned a guy on. She almost felt sad for Whitney, who didn't even know that she was experimenting with him, seeing how far she could push him, how long it would take for another guy to ask her out, despite her well-muscled and well-known boyfriend.  
  
The leaned in close, closer, and Lana could practically taste Clark. Then, they were kissing, and Lana felt herself nearly fainting. Clark was more talented than she had expected. She got her courage together, and determined to outshine him, licked his bottom lip gently. She could *feel* the tremors going through him.  
  
Clark shivered in disgust when Lana licked his lower lip. He pulled back from the kiss. The both stared at each other for a moment. Lana could see Clark's eyes clouding with lust. For her. She did that to him.  
  
They were both silent for a minute, merely breathing and staring. Clark gave her a tolerant smile. "Yeah....well, I'm definitely gay. Thanks, Lana!" 


End file.
